


Good Morning

by Ceeridwen99



Series: Love me like you do [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Elijah, Connor is horny, Counter Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: Elijah was simply waiting for his morning coffee to finish when Connor came to him in a certain mood. Shenanigans ensue and the poor cup never gets drunk.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings~
> 
> I don't know where this random inspiration came from for this, but two hours later here we are. Enjoy! ;3

Saturday, February 4th, 2041

Elijah yawned deeply as he watched the coffee machine slowly drizzle out the brown liquid into his cup. He couldn't help the little smirk at the corner of his mouth as he remembered Connor lecturing him about his caffeine intake. The androids hadn't been aware of how much he drank until after they moved in together. Elijah ran a hand over his face trying to keep his cheeks from going red. They had been living together officially for a month now and pride still took a nosedive every time he remembered it. It was almost shameful how the android had him wrapped around his finger. He was aware that most people thought he called the shots in their relationship, and to some extent he did, but Connor was a lot more dominant than people gave him credit for. Elijah almost couldn't believe that he found himself back in a trusting loving relationship. 

After Gavin and his ex had broken his trust, he didn't think he would ever allow himself to open back up to anyone. Yet, Connor, the Deviant Hunter who came to his house without even realizing he was deviant, had somehow managed to capture and mend the fragile cracks still in his heart. He loved and trusted Connor wholeheartedly and it was almost frightening how much he did. He had almost gotten cold feet many times in their relationship, and it didn't help that he wasn't the easiest person to get along with. Yet, even so, Connor was with him and seemed to want to be with him for the long haul. There was a lot that they needed to discuss, such as the differences in their lifespans, but for now, they were simply basking in the beauty of their relationship. 

Elijah breathed in the aroma of the high-quality coffee beans filtering the air when he felt arms encircle around his waist. He smiled as Connor nuzzled his face into the back of his neck. Elijah sat up his hands sliding against the expensive granite counter. He moved to grab some sugar from the cabinet but Connor didn't budge from his claimed position. Elijah closed his eyes and smiled as Connor placed a soft warm kiss to the side of his neck. 

"Well, good morning to you too," Elijah said. He once again tried to escape but Connor refused to let him. He laughed while trying to playfully remove Connor's arms. He hummed when Connor kissed his neck again. His eyes fell closed as Connor continued to press kisses into the side of his neck each one steadily growing firmer and wetter. Elijah bit his lip holding back a moan even though his body relaxed into Connor's arms. Elijah held back a gasp as Connor rather suddenly pressed him into the counter, and began grinding his hips against his ass. "Okay, someone's in a certain mood." He mumbled, regardless of the fact of his own body was also starting to be in a certain mood. He couldn't stop a desperate sound when Connor's teeth bit into the side of his neck. Connor reached a hand up and grabbed him by chin turning his head to give him a heady open-mouthed kiss. Their tounges rubbed together in a slick dance and Elijah's knees nearly went weak. Connor had come such a long way. He was far more confident about sex and what he wanted out of it, than the shy nearly timid android who had come to his house two years ago. He certainly showed it in the way he kissed. Elijah wasn't aware of why Connor got more pleasure out of being the one in control, but he couldn't bring himself to complain considering how his kisses made him feel.

Elijah's moaned into the kiss as Connor reached down between the opening of his robe and palmed him through his boxers. His other hand had slid under the garment and along his chest until they came in contact with one of his nipples. He abused the poor thing until it remained a hard sore nub, all while he continued to grind against his backside. Elijah moaned and gasped as Connor rather forcibly pushed against him to lean over the counter and forced two fingers into his mouth. Normally, Elijah would be a little put off by this behavior. His pride demanded that he deserve this unprompted morning sex in bed, not over a counter like some wanton whore. They had only had sex in the kitchen once before. Nevertheless, his body betrayed him because as of this moment the rough handling only served to turn him on more. The fingers pressed against his tongue with a silent order that Elijah was all too willing to give into. 

He closed his mouth over the fingers and sucked in a way that was beyond indecent. He moaned around them when Connor lifted his robe out the way and pulled at his boxers stretching the garments in his haste to get them off. He pulled them down until they were only held up by the thickness of his thighs. Connor removed the thoroughly coated fingers from his mouth and began preparing him. Elijah bit his lip as the first finger slid in with some mild resistance that instantly gave way to some gentle encouragement. Despite the heat coursing through his body right now, and the overwhelming desire to go faster, Elijah was always incredibly pleased with the care Connor took to ensure that he didn't hurt him. Even when they had their rougher moments in bed, Connor was adamant in making sure that it was more pleasurable than painful on Elijah's end. Connor seemed to be in no mood to play around, however, because two fingers were all he was patient enough to give Elijah this morning.

Elijah jerked forward as Connor in one quick succession lined himself up and pushed all the way in. Elijah couldn't help but cry out. What little pain there was, was manageable and dulled by the pulsing pleasurable ache of his untouched dick. Connor gave him but a second to adjust before he began thrusting. Elijah couldn't hold back his cries if he tried. Connor's thrust was firm and hard and his body continued to jerk forward with each one. Elijah scrambled for some sort of purchase on the counter as Connor swiftly upped his tempo. The pleasure was so utterly intense, all he could do was sit there and take it. Then Connor stopped. Elijah could only mewl out in protest, but it was cut short when Connor turned him around and lifted him up.

Elijah grasped his shoulders as he was deposited onto the counter and Connor stepped between his legs, pulling his boxers completely off and pushing into him again a second later. The new angle allowed him to properly see Connor's face now, and Elijah couldn't help but run his hands through his hair. Connor didn't have all the reactions of a human when it came to pleasure. He didn't sweat. He didn't flush. He hardly made any noise other than when his orgasm hit. Yet, he had his own ways of portraying his pleasure. Connor liked to stare. Uncomfortably so, when they were having sex. He loved to take in Elijah's expressions, his noises, and little nuances. However, when he was really enjoying himself, he would close his eyes, and allow himself to fully  _ immerse _ in what he was feeling. It was absolutely fascinating. 

His eyes were closed now, and it was Elijah's turn to watch. It was rather hard when your boyfriend was determined to thrust the air out of your lungs. He grasped Connor's hair harder, aware that he couldn't feel it, but desperately wishing that he could. Perhaps he should talk to Connor about some possible upgrades. All thoughts left his mind as Connor once again began thrusting into him harder. His body lurched forward with each one, and his hand flew to the counter in an effort to gain some sort of stability. All of this seemed useless as Connor reached a hand up and twined it through his hair, yanking his head back and locking his teeth into his neck. He sucked hard and Elijah was sure that he was going to leave a mark that wouldn't fade for days.

All too quickly Elijah felt that familiar burning in his groin signaling the beginning of his end. He wanted to reach down and fist himself, but he could only hold Connor tighter. Luckily he didn't have to wait long, as Connor seemed perfectly in tune with his body. He reached down and grabbed Elijah's ignored cock, stroking it in time with his thrust. Three strokes and well-placed thrusts were all it took and he was coming. He let out a choked cry, well aware of the mess he made between them. Connor licked his throat no doubt scanning the chemical make of his sweat before he stilled with a grunt. Elijah felt the unique feeling of Connor's release and his body relaxed against his will, all the feeling in his limbs floating away. Connor leaned his face into his neck and Elijah with what strength he had reached up and stroked through his hair again. He was aware that he was a filthy mess, but right now, he had a clingy android in his arms and his head was in a rather good heady fucked out haze. 

After a moment, Connor pulled back and pressed his lips to his with a smile. "Good morning." 

Laughter and love bubbled in Elijah that he almost couldn't contain. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Connor's neck and grumbled about how he needed to shower again, and how he wasted a perfectly good cup of coffee now thanks to Connor. Connor accepted his complaints with little protest, but Elijah could feel the small smile he hid in his neck. 

Goddammit, it was still early morning, and he hated how much he loved this android already.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG...xD 
> 
> I don't know. I just don't know. I hope you guys liked it at least! XDD
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
